A human friend
by Butterflyabby144
Summary: A girl named Zoe is unhappy with her parents divorce but when she is wisked away to a strange world she meets some very unusual friends
1. Chapter 1

A human friend

Chapter 1

It was a hot summer's day, and a lot of cars were on the road heading in and out of city's and one car was making it's way into the city of Seattle.

"Zoe aren't you exited about spending the summer with your aunt and uncle?" her mother asked.

"I guess" Zoe said with a little saddness in her voice.

"Look honey I know your upset about your dad but we didn't plan for it, we wanted different things" her mother explained.

Zoe was 12 years old and she loved living with her parents she was always sunny and happy, but soon her parents divorced and her sunny personality changed she had been as gloomy as a rainy day.

"We're here" her mother said.

Zoe looked out the window and saw her aunt and uncle's condo building, she helped her mother unpack the car and they went up the elevator. When they got to the top floor they saw the door to Zoe's aunt's and uncle's condo.

Zoe knocked on the door.

"Hello Zoe and Alice, come in" Her aunt said.

"Frank is out running some errands, but he should be back soon, in the meantime you can get comfortable" she explained.

Zoe's aunt showed her and alice to their rooms. Zoe's room had a great veiw of seattle, her bed had big pillows and a purple blanket, she had a big closet and she had a desk to work at.

When Zoe had finished settling in she took out something very special to her. Her guitar, it was a gift her dad gave her when she was 8 and she been playing ever since. She got it into position and started to strum and that struming turned to singing.

Zoe: _Blackbird singing in the dead of night_

 _take these broken wings and learn to fly_

 _all your life_

 _you were only waiting for this moment to arise_

Zoe looked ouside her window and rememberd how she used to play with her mom and dad together, but that was a long time ago

 _Blackbird singing in the dead of night_

 _take these sunken eyes and learn to see_

 _all your life_

 _you were only waiting for this moment to be free_

 _Blackbird fly_

 _Blackbird fly_

 _into the light of the dark black night_

 _Oo-ooh, oo-ooh_

 _Blackbird fly_

 _Blackbird fly_

 _into the light of the dark black night_

The thought of Zoe's mom and dad together brought tears to her eyes but she still continued to sing.

 _Blackbird singing in the dead of night_

 _take these broken wings and learn to fly_

 _all your life_

 _you were only waiting for this moment to arise_

 _you were only waiting for this moment to arise_

 _you were only waiting for this moment to arise_

(Later that evening)  
Zoe and her mother just went to bed, and while Zoe was asleep she saw a light coming from her closet.

"Who's there?" she asked.

But no one answerd.

"Where's that light coming from?" she wonderd.

So she walked over to the closet and opened the door, and inside she saw another little door when she opened it the light got brighter and she found herself being sucked in.

When Zoe woke up she was in a strange place everything was green and it looked like apart of a fairytale.

"Where am I?" she wonderd.

Zoe started walking and it wasn't long before she heard voices, she got closer and came to a clearing the voices were coming from behind a patch of leaves. She moved them out of the way and what she saw shocked her.

There were 10 creatures walking around laughing and chatting.

"What are those things?" Zoe wonderd.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Zoe watched in awe as the creatures played around. They looked like they had different colored skin and long hair that stuck up. One of them was all glittery with no clothes, two of them had their hair joined together, and one of them was completly coverd in hair.

"What was that?" the pink one asked.

"What was what Poppy?" the blue one asked her.

"I thought I heard something from over there" she said.

The group looked over to the bushes but they didn't see anything.

"I think your imagining things Poppy" the glittery one said.

Just then they heard a scream.

"I didn't imagine that" the pink one said.

they all ran over to see what it was and what they saw shocked them.

Zoe was cornerd by King Gristles pet Barnabus.

"What kind of place is this!" she shouted.

Just then the group of friends ran up to help her.

"Barnabus down!" the blue one said.

Barnabus backed off.

"Excuse me are you alright?" the glittery one asked her.

Zoe looked up and saw the creatures all gather round her, all of this was to much for her to handle she collasped to the ground and fainted.

(A little later)

Zoe woke up, to find that she was leaning against a tree, but her vision was blurry and she heard voices.

" _Do you think it's dangerous?"_

 _"Oh come on Branch, she's a litte girl what harm could she do?"_

Zoe's vision cleared and she could see the creatures she saw before she blacked out and she let out a scream, and the others screamed with her.

"Okay who or what are you, and where in the world am I!?" Zoe asked with fear.

"Well we are trolls and my name is Poppy, Queen of the trolls there's really no need to be afraid" Poppy said calmly.

Zoe clamed down a little and sat down to show that she was ready to listen.

"Do you think you could tell us your name?" the blue one asked.

"Well my name is Zoe" she said.

"Well Zoe this are my friends Branch, Suki, Guy Diamond, Biggie, Smige, Satin, Chenile, and Fuzzbert" Poppy said with a smile.

"Well now that you know what we are can you tell us what you are?" Branch asked.

"Branch don't be rude" Poppy said.

"No its ok I don't mind, you see i'm a human being and well honestly I don't know where I am?" Zoe said quizzinly.

"Your in the Troll Tree" Suki said.

Zoe looked around and she was in awe she had never seen anything more beautiful in her life.

"So Zoe how did you even get here?" the twins asked.

"Well thats what I would like to know, one minute I was in my room the next minute i'm here" Zoe replide.

"Well Zoe we'll try to find a way to get you home but for now you'll have to stay here" Poppy said.

Zoe felt a little nervous but she nodded her head in agreement.  
Later that night Poppy and Branch showed Zoe where she could sleep.

"So if you need anything you can come to us" Poppy explained.

Zoe nodded yes.

So Zoe went up to her room and laid down on a petal soft bed and drifted of to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Zoe was asleep in her bed in the pod Poppy and Branch gave her but she couldn't sleep because of a nightmare she was having.

(In the dream)

 _A young Zoe only about 5 years old was asleep in her bed but then she woke up to a loud scream, she ran downstairs and saw her mother crying in the kitchen then she ran to the front door and saw her father walking away._

 _"Daddy where are you going?!" she asked with tears in her eyes._

 _Her father said "I'm sorry Zoe times have changed"_

 _then he kept walking Zoe kept running after him but then she descened to the darkness_

 _"DADDY!" she yellled._

(End of the dream)

Zoe woke up breathing heavily and sweating then she started crying she wished her father hadn't left her and she wish that he was still here. Then Zoe got out of bed and went walking around to clear her head.

Branch was sleeping in his pod when he heard the sound of footsteps outside he looked out the window and saw Zoe.

"Where is she going in the middle of the night?" he said softly.

Then Branch got out of bed and went to follow her.

(In a clearing)

Zoe stoped and sat on a rock and looked up at the stars and made a wish.

"I wish I could go home and when I get there everything will be just like it was when my dad didn't leave us" she said.

Little did she know that someone was watching her.

Branch stared at Zoe with a sad look he didn't know Zoe lost her father that must have been why she came out here to clear her mind, but then he saw Zoe get up from the rock and took a tree branch, some spider silk threads, and some flowers. Zoe made herself a guitar since she didn't have her guitar from home she made one herself.

Then Zoe started to strum the strings and sing saddly and softly.

 _Drew looks at me,_

 _I fake smile so he won't see_

 _That I want and I'm needing_

 _everything that we should be_

 _I'll bet she's beautifull,_

 _that girl he talks about,_

 _And she's got everything that I have to live without._

Branch stood there and listened to Zoe his eyes were wide.

"Where did she learned to sing like that?" he thought.

 _Drew talks to me_

 _I laugh cause it's just so funny_

 _That I can't even see_

 _anyone when he's with me_

 _he say's he's so in love_

 _he's finally got it right_

 _I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night_

 _He's the reason for_

 _the teardrops on my guitar_

 _The only thing that keeps me_

 _wishing on a wishing star_

 _he's the song_

 _in the car_

 _I keep singing don't know why I do_

a few tears ran down Zoe's cheeks with the thought of her father leaving her when she was little, she still had her mother but she wasn't here right now and she wished for someone to hug her.

 _Drew walks by me_

 _can't he tell that I can't breathe_

 _and there he goes so perfectly_

 _the kinda flawless I wish I could be_

 _she better hold him tight_

 _give him all her love_

 _look in those beautiful eyes_

 _and know she's lucky cause_

 _He's the reason for_

 _the teardrops on my guitar_

 _the only thing that keeps me_

 _wishing on a wishing star_

 _he's the song_

 _in the car_

 _I keep singing don't know why I do_

Branch slowly came out from the bush but still kept his distance so Zoe wouldn't notice him, he felt bad for her he knew what it was like to loose sombody you love.

 _So I drive home alone_

 _as I turn out the light_

 _I'll put his picture down_

 _and maybe get some sleep tonight_

 _Cause he's the reason for_

 _the teardrops on my guitar_

 _the only one who's got enough_

 _of me to break my heart_

 _he's the song_

 _in the car_

 _I keep singing don't why I do_

 _He's the time taking up_

 _but there's never enough_

 _and he's all that I need to fall into_

 _Drew looks at me_

 _I fake a smile so he won't_

 _see._

Zoe then stopped singing and started sobbing hard she wished her dad hadn't left her all she wanted right now was for someone to hug her. Then she felt a warm hand on her shoulder she darted around and saw Branch.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you, it's just I saw you leave your pod and I was wondering if you were ok" Branch said softly.

"Well it's just I had nightmare about my dad you see he left when I was 5 years old and then I never saw him again and I probly never will" Zoe said through tears.

Branch had compassion for the poor girl so he sat down beside her and gave her a cloth to wipe her face.

"I understand I know what it's like to someone you love, you see I lost my grandmother when she I was little like you only she didn't leave she was taken by a bergen" he said saddly.

Zoe looked up at Branch surpriesd.

"I'm sorry, what did you do when she was gone? not that i'm prying or anything" she asked.

"Well after that I turned grey and I hid from everyone I became distant I swore to myself that I would never sing or be happy again, but after all those 20 years of being grey there was one troll who never gave up on me" Branch explained.

"Who?" Zoe asked.

"Poppy, she was the one who brought my happines back and well I managed to help her to when she lost hope, you see happiness is inside of all of us sometimes you just need someone to help you find it" Branch said with a smile.

"By the way you sing beautifully" he said.

Zoe's eyes widend and her face turned red she couldn't believe he heard her.

"There's no need to be embarresd" he assured her.

"Sorry it's just I never sing in front of other people" Zoe said.

"Well would you be comfortable if someone was singing with you?" Branch asked.

"Yeah I guess so" Zoe said.

"Well maybe we could sing together, Poppy's holding a talent show tomorrow night and i'm sure she would love you to join" Branch explained.

"Well I guess I could give it a try" Zoe said.

Branch and Zoe gave eachother a smile before they got up and went back to there pods, they said goodnight to eachother and went back to bed. Before Zoe fell asleep she wonderd what it would be like to sing with a troll only tomorrow would know then she driffted off to sleep and this time had a sweet dream


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Zoe woke up the next morning, and she heard someone talking outside.

"Are you sure you heard her singing last night Branch?" one voice asked.

"I'm positive Poppy she has a very good voice, and I want you to hear it" another voice said.

Zoe reconized the voices it was Poppy and Branch they were talking about her singing and it made her blush she felt kind of embarrased and and kind of good at the same time.

Then she heard a knock at the door so she went to open it it was Poppy.

"Good morining Zoe, I see your already up" she greeted happily.

"Good morining to you to Poppy" Zoe replide.

Zoe invited her inside and they sat down in the living room to talk.

"Branch told me about what happend to your father I'm really sorry" Poppy explained.

"Its ok I just need time to get over it" Zoe reasured.

"By the way Branch told me about how you can sing" Poppy explained.

"Yes but I don't know if I can sing in front of other people" Zoe said sadly.

Poppy thought for a moment and she rembered something her dad used to say to her when she was a little girl.

"You love to sing right?" she asked.

"Yes" Zoe said.

"Well don't let fear stop you from doing the thing you love" Poppy reasured.

Zoe looked at Poppy with a warm smile.

"Thank you Poppy" She said.

"Your welcome Zoe" Poppy said and she held her arms out for a hug.

Zoe hesitated for a moment but soon gave in and wraped her arms around Poppy.

(Later that day)

Every body in the Troll Tree was at the center stage auditioning for the talent show, every troll had already gone and the last but not least it was Zoe's turn.

Zoe slowly walked on the stage with the guitar she made but was still scared out of her skin.

"Now Zoe Branch told me you are very talented with your voice, you can start when ever you like" Poppy said with a smile.

Zoe was on the edge now she swung her guitar round to her front and held her hand up to the strings to strum, but her had started to tremble in fact her whole body was shaking, Branch noticed this.

"Zoe are you ok?" he asked with concern.

Zoe looked up from her guitar and saw Poppy and Branch looking concerned.

"I...I'm sorry" she said with a trembling voice and then ran off.

"Zoe wait!" Poppy and Branch said in usion.

(In the woods)

Poppy and Branch had been looking around for Zoe and calling her name.

"Zoe!" Poppy shouted.

"Zoe" Branch shouted.

They continued calling untill Branch heard a faint voice in the distance.

"Poppy quiet for a minute" he gently told her.

They both stoped to listen, untill they both heard it a faint singing voice.

 _When tomorrow comes_

 _I'll be on my own_

 _Felling frighted of_

 _the things that I don't know_

 _When tomorrow comes_

 _Tomorrow comes_

 _Tomorrow comes_

Branch immediately knew it was Zoe's voice, but Poppy was awestrucked she had never heard a more harmonious voice in her life.

So they both follwed the voice untill they came to a clearing where they both saw Zoe singing to herself.

 _And though the Road is long_

 _I look up to the sky_

 _And in the dark I found_

 _Lost hope that I won't fly_

 _And I sing along_

 _I sing along_

 _And I sing along_

 _I got all I need when I got_

 _you and I_

 _I look around me and see_

 _a sweet life_

 _I'm stuck in the dark_

 _but your my flashlight_

 _You're getting me getting me_

 _through the night_

 _Kick start my heart_

 _when you shine it in my eyes_

 _I can't lie_

 _It's a sweet life_

 _Stuck in the dark_

 _but your my flashlight_

 _You're getting me getting me_

 _through the night_

 _Cause your my flashlight_

 _Your my flashlight_

 _Your my flashlight_

She ended her song with a sigh.

Both Poppy and Branch walked up to her very slowly and tapped on her shoulder.

Zoe quickly turned around.

"I wish you would stop doing that" she said taking a breath of relife.

"Sorry Zoe I shouldn't of forced you to sing for us I should've waited untill you were ready" Poppy said.

"No your right I can't let fear keep stopping me" Zoe said softly.

"Zoe from what we heard, we think you have the potential to be a star" Branch said with a smile.

Zoe looked towards Poppy and Branch who both had smiles on there faces.

"Zoe if you just work at it I think you can get over your fear, thats a promise" Poppy said sweetly.

Zoe started to smile, she lunged foreward giving them both the bigget hug she could give them.

"Thank you" she said to both of them.

They spent the rest of the afternoon talking and helping Zoe with her fear, Zoe thought for the first time in her life she had real friends even though they were different from her but that didn't matter to her.

This was the start of an everlasting friendship.


End file.
